


It’s More Than 5 Long Nights

by Hell_Is_Hot



Category: Bowlingotter, Five Nights at Freddy's, KeeperDrinksTea
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Murder, FNaF crossover, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, I’m bad at writing children, Multi, Panic Attacks, This is a fanfic y’all, cursing, i dont want to make anyone uncomfortable, if anybody in this fanfic has a problem with it, it will be taken down, this is my first one, trigger warning for:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Is_Hot/pseuds/Hell_Is_Hot
Summary: Working the night shift at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria should be easy right? Wrong. Nothing is easy when you’re dealing with killer animatronics, who are seemingly possessed by revengeful spirits. Especially when you’re the son of their killer.





	1. 0 days til the party

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will follow my own canon of the fnaf games, so the bite will happen in '97 instead of '87, and the fnaf 1 and 2 locations will exist at the same time, and will be referred to as Location A and Location B.

Warnings: some gore stuff is mentioned

September 9th, 1997  
Fazbear's family diner  
0 days till the party

Red and blue lights reflected off the windows of a now-empty Fazbear's family diner. Two police cars sat in the half-empty parking lot, dozens of families stood outside of the diner. Amongst them were horrified children and angry parents. The reason for all the commotion was simple and gruesome. Samuel Afton, the youngest son of William Afton, had been celebrating his seventh birthday at the diner and Matt, the oldest Afton child, eleven at the time, had decided that it would be a perfect time to torment his younger brother. The boy, with the help of his friends, had carried the squirming child up to Fredbear, one of the two animatronic's on stage, and shoved the child into the bear’s mouth. Instead of stopping all jaw movement, the bear snapped it's mouth shut, crushing the child’s head.

An ambulance had come to take Samuel to the hospital, William Afton trailing behind in his car. Samuel was immediately taken in for surgery, which was successful, but after three months the boy died, and luck seemed to run out for the Afton family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
June 30th, 2019  
[REDACTED]  
3 days left

Matt awoke with a jolt, taking a deep heavy breath as he sat up against the headboard of the bed, it's was the same nightmare that woke him up every night. The bite of ’97. The event that caused his brother’s death, and the thing that haunted him for years. He sat quietly in the pitch-black room for a moment, listening to the rain bear against the bedroom window, then pulled the sheet off, and twisted his body so his feet touched the cold floor and his back faced his sleeping wife. He felt around the bedside dresser and picked up his phone, checking the time, squinting as the sudden glow hit his eyes harshly. ”3 am.” Matt read the big number at the top of the screen. ”how great.” he grumbled quietly as he stood up.

Using the light from his phone screen, the male made his way out of the bedroom and down the steps of their home. As he came down from the last step, he peered into his workroom. Helpy sat at the edge of his desk, seemingly in some type of rest mode. In the middle of the table sat a half-made endoskeleton head, a blueprint and, a variety of tools. Matt debated with himself for a moment, trying to decide if he should continue to work on the endoskeleton. A knock at the door snapped him out of thought. As he walked to the front door and paused for a moment, and scrunched up his nose, who the hell was knocking at the door at 3 in the morning, on a rainy Sunday at that? He thought to himself. He shrugged the thought off as he opened the door, sighing in relief a bit once he saw who was knocking.

”Michael? Conner? What are you-” He began to speak but was cut off by Conner, ”your dad tried to fucking set our apartment on fire!” he exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows. Matt paused for a second, and looked behind the two males standing in front of him, looking at the rain, ”come inside.” he stated, as he moved away from the door. Hastily, the two came inside, pulling off their wet jackets as Matt turned the kitchen light on.  
”how do you know he did it?” Matt asked, resting a hand on the counter. ”well, ”Michael began, ” I came into the kitchen and our curtains were on fire.” he said, ”and I saw that damn spring bonnie suit standing in the woods behind our apartment.” Conner cut in. Matt glanced at the time again and frowned, ”okay, I'll get you some blankets and pillows, and you two can crash in the living room for the rest of the night, okay?” Michael nodded, ”alright.” Matt smiled, ”good.” he said as he left the kitchen.

Quietly, the old rotting spring bonnie suit, now better known as springtrap, stood on the outskirts of the wood, before letting out a laugh, turning to go back into the woods, as the animatronic limped away, it uttered four words quietly, ”i always come back.”


	2. Dancing With the Devil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has some secrets to hide,  
> Michael and Conner have a look around the old Afton home,  
> Lissy talks to the devil himself,  
> and Sara just wants everyone to be okay.  
> And everyone has their overload moments, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: someone gets stabbed, theres a lot of blood, impulse thoughts of tearing open a wound are mentioned, and suicide is mentioned.  
> Bear with me for wounds and stuff, I'm no expert-  
> Flashback pieces and texts are bolded, and ghost speaking internally ( so while in someone’s mind) is italicized. I’m also just winging everyone’s height at this point so they are incredibly wrong :) All ages were also off of memory-

July 1st, 2019

6 AM

[REDACTED]

2 days left

Conner sighed as he leaned against the kitchen island, ”Matt, did you get any sleep last night after we came?” He asked as he brushed his hair back. ”Are you sure what you saw in the woods was Springtrap?” Matt asked, ignoring the question that was asked. ”You didn't my question- but yes, I am I saw Springtrap.” The other male answered, as he pressed his palms against. “This is crazy.” Matt shrugged as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Crazy, is that fact that you’re a dead body that has more than one spirit living inside you.” Michael corrected, as he put on his jacket. Matt crossed his arms across his chest, “Don’t mention the Funtimes. They take it as a chance to start talking. Sometimes I literally can’t hear myself talk.”

Michael nodded. “note taken.” He reassured. “are you sure neither of you set the fire, but just don't remember doing it?” Matt asked, ”Why would we do that?” Conner protested, standing up straight. The other paused for a moment, ”I just... Wanted to be sure.” He responded. Michael sighed, ”well it doesn't matter now, Conner and I should get going.” Conner nodded in agreement as the two made their way to the front door, ”bye Lissy!” the two spoke together as Michael pulled the door open, ”uh, bye... I guess?” Lissy waved towards the door just as it shut. 

Conner glanced at Michael”do you think he's not telling us something?” Michael nodded, ”yeah, definitely, and we’re gonna figure out what he's hiding.” he states, ”and just how are you gonna do that? The other questioned. ”he said he sometimes hangs around his childhood home, so we're gonna check there.” he answered, as he made his way to their car, keys held in his hand, ”So, we're gonna break into childhood home?” Conner scrunched up his nose, ”isn't that illegal?” Michael grinned, ”not if he doesn't know.” he announced, mischievously while tossing the car keys to Conner.

”care to explain why Conner and Michael were in our home at 6 in the morning?” Lissy asked, raising an eyebrow as she watched the car pull out of the driveway. She paused for a moment, waiting for an answer, ”Matt?” she turned to look at her husband when no answer came, ”Hello, Elisabeth.” A gruff voice came from her husband’s mouth as she stared into purple glowing eyes, ”William.” She addressed him. Matt grinned, ”didn’t think you’d ever see me again, did ya doll-face?” the voice purred, it sent shivers down her spine, “what do you want?” She demanded. The male chuckled, “I just came to talk.” He reassured her. ”what could you possibly want to talk about?” she sneered, ”I wanted to warn you about dear old Mathew.” Lissy paused for a short moment, a sudden thought flooded her mind, what could William warn her about? ”what are you gonna tell me? That he's self-destructive?” William frowned, ”so naive. Your husband is a murderer, darling.” 

She looked him straight in the face, ”my husband, your son, is a murderer? The only murderer here is you!” The female snapped, William shook his head, ”you’d watch your mouth if you knew what was good for you.” He began to walk towards her, ”what is that supposed to mean?” she questioned, as she began to step backward, remembering something Matt had told her before, injuring a vessel would force a spirit to leave. Wearily, she felt around on the small table behind her, her hands landing on a pair of scissors, she leaned back as William came close, ” I could easily kill you, and maybe even your two boys. If you're gone, Matt will disappear hopefully too, I kind of wished the bite had gotten rid of him though.” Lissy glanced up towards him, ”what makes you think you'll be able to do that so easily?” She asked, right hand gripped the scissors, ”I don't see anything you can use against.” The Male said, resting his right hand against the table, ”who said you had to see it?” she asked as she forcefully whipped the scissors from behind her and shoved it into the side of his abdomen.

As she let go of the scissors, Matt tilted his head up and opened his mouth, greyed shadows spilled from his mouth before disappearing. She braced her arms around her husband’s body just before he started to fall, and, using all her strength, guided his body to rest on the floor. ”Baby!” she called, ”I need some help!” she added as she slowly and delicately pulled the scissors out. Lissy couldn't help but jump back a bit as the shadowy appearance of Circus Baby suddenly appeared in front of her, a first aid kit and other supplies in her hands. Together, the two worked to clean up and bandage the wound. Before being assisted by the other Funtimes in taking the unconscious male upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

July 1st, 2019

8 PM

Afton Home

2 days left

“Are we really gonna do this?” Conner asked as he stood next to Michael on the lawn of the Afton home. He shone his flashlight towards the house, ”Yes, We’re really gonna do this, Matt obviously isn’t gonna tell why he would think one of us tried to burn our apartment down without remembering it.” Michael replied, Conner frowned, “this place gives me the fucking creeps.” He huffed. “have you ever been inside?” Conner nodded in response to the question, “when Matt was scooped, I brought him here through some underground pathways.” He shrugged. “You were like, 17 when Matt was scooped, how does that work?” The other make asked. “I lied on my job application.” He said a bit too easily.

”We need to find a way inside.” Michael stated as he walked closer to the house, “there should be an open window over here.” Conner called as he made his way to the left side of the house, where, sure enough, there was an open window. ”I guess we were supposed to come here after all.” Michael grinned, Conner rolled his eyes and smiled, ”Come on.” He climbed through the window and shone the flashlight around, looking for a light switch as Michael climbed through the window. When the glow of his flashlight landed on the light switch, he walked up to it and flipped it on, there was a small pause before the lights switched on.

Michael flicked his flashlight off and looked around the kitchen as the lights came on, his eyes landing on a batch of dead flowers by the window. He picked up one of the fallen petals from the table and crushed it in his hands. He turned his attention to Conner, who yanked a door next to the fridge open, “what we’re looking for should be in the basement.” Michael scrunched up his nose, “how do you know that?” He asked. “To get to and from the pathways you have to cross the basement, there are a whole bunch of papers there, some of them might help.” Connerexplained, as he began to make his way down the steps.

Michael followed behind him, and stopped as the basement came into full view. Animatronic parts were scattered across the room, three tables sat in the room, a computer sat on one, along with a bunch of papers. The second held a map and the third had an endoskeleton sitting on it. ”Woah.” He muttered as Conner went up to the table with the computer, ”what we’re looking for should be here.” Michael made his way to the opposite side of the table, ”So this is why they keep the house?” He asked as he began looking through the stack of papers, ”to keep anyone from finding this.” Conner nodded, not looking up from a paper he was reading, ”Pretty much.”

Conner continued to search through the stack of papers that sat in front of him, pausing as he saw a familiar photo. He was a child in the photo, standing with a group of kids. They were all standing in front of the stage Freddy Fazbear’s location B restaurant, with all the toy animatronics. He couldn't remember much about the day, but one memory stuck with him, one he had wanted to forget. It made him feel _sick._ He glanced up for a second as Michael started talking, ”I found something.” He said, pausing for a moment before continuing speak, ”it says here that ghosts, or spirits, can enter someone’s body, dead or alive. They can control you if they try hard enough or they can just exist in your body, when that happens it'll feel like you're shadowing your body, not actually in it.” He started to give a summary of the paper, ”more than one ghost can inhabit a body, but it mostly works in dead bodies. They can share thoughts and memories at will, but strong it frequent emotions or thoughts are shared no matter what.” he paused, ”once a ghost leaves they can choose if a living person remembers what happens or not. Blunt trauma or a stab wound or something can get it to leave, wounds work best and fire can get rid of it for good.” 

Conner didn't say anything as the other finished speaking. ”Conner, you've been looking at that picture for a while.” Michael commented after a moment. ”well, it's because I'm in it.” He finally spoke as he showed the picture to Michael, who looked over the picture and furrowed his eyebrows, ”So am I.” he said in a confused tone. ”so you remember what happened?” Conner asked, Michael shook his head, ”I left right after this picture was taken.” Conner looked at the picture again, ”this was the day that technician, who could be Matt, was bitten by Toy Freddy, back in 2007.” Michael frowned, ”you were there when it happened, weren't you?” Conner nodded slowly, ”I saw everything. I _heard_ everything.” his voice wavered. ”How did you start working at Freddy’s if it traumatized you like that?” Michael asked, taking the picture from his hands and setting it down.

”I pretended it never happened. I pretended that I was never there. If I shoved it to the back of my mind I would forget.” Conner explained, ”now come on, we found what we needed.” He huffed and made his way back to the steps, ”Conner-” The other began.

”stop asking questions.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

July 1st, 2019

8 PM

[REDACTED]

2 days left

Matt looked at his hands, which were covered in blood. He had no idea if it was his own blood or if it belonged to someone else. He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, warily, he glanced around the bathroom, his eyes landing on the bathtub, there was a dead body in it. Once he caught glimpse of the victim’s face he immediately turned away. He looked back at the mirror, that's when he noticed his eyes. They were glowing purple.

Matt shot up in bed, pain coursed through his body and he immediately fell back, groaning as his head hit the pillow. He couldn't decide which was worse, the pounding in his head, or the pain in his side. Again, he forced himself to sit up, slower this time, as his side continued to throb, he took a moment to look around. He was at home. He was in bed. Matt glanced around the room and spotted the bottle of painkillers and glass of water, cautiously he reached over to grab the bottle but winced as the pain got worse, resting one hand on the end table, he used to the other hand to pull his shirt up slightly. Sure enough, he had a wound that was, hopefully, stitched up and now covered with gauze. He pulled his shirt back down and grabbed the bottle of painkillers, opened it and took two. He could've taken 4 or 5, 6 even, but that would be too many, it could kill him. Not like he would die anyway.

He twisted his body to sit up in bed, now attempting to ignore the pain. He's felt worse. He stood up from the bed, trying to ignore the mess on his side of the floor, that only seemed to make the pain worse, but still, he made his way to the bathroom, using the wall as support. When he got to the bathroom he stopped to think. It was so quiet in his mind without the Funtimes. He never noticed how loud his thoughts were. He looked in the mirror, he looked tired, as usual, but tears streaked down his cheeks, he had been crying at some point and he hadn’t even noticed. He pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it into the hamper, then proceeded to peel the gauze off his injury. Thankfully, it was stitched up and only minor amounts of blood remained, but now that he was looking at it he felt an odd urge, he felt like picking away at the stitching. Letting the wound reopen. He was so preoccupied with making sure he didn't harm himself that he didn't notice Circus Baby appear.

”Mathew, you’re finally awake.” Matt jumped at the sudden voice, before scowling, “Baby, how many times have I told you not to do that?” He hissed. “I’m sorry, Mathew, but you’ve been asleep for almost 15 hours, we were starting to worry.” The ghost explain. ”15 hours?” He looked at the female through the mirror, bracing his hands on either side of the sink, ”shit, I missed work.” He muttered, he worked in a mechanic shop with Henry Emily, but they didn't fix cars or anything like that. The two made animatronics together. Both were co-owners of the fazbear franchise, they mostly handled animatronic designs and creation, while also making small trinkets or animatronics to sell. A third partner handled most of the business side of the franchise.

”Henry has been alerted of your situation, he understands.” Baby replied. This was really why he appreciated Henry so much. The man was kind and understanding, they had a nice bond. ”Where’s Lissy?” He asked, leaning down towards the bathtub to turn the water on. ”She took the boys grocery shopping.” Baby answered. Matt paused for a moment, ”at 8 pm?” he raised an eyebrow, ”Elisabeth selected to get the boys out of the house while you rested.” He stood up straight, ”I mean alright.” his voice faltered. The events of the morning suddenly crossing his mind. Only one thing seemed to sting. 

**Your husband is a murderer, darling.**

”Elizabeth.” He stated softly. ”Yes, Mathew?” Baby asked, surprised by suddenly being called Elizabeth. He only called her that in rare moments. Moments when he needed an answer the middle Afton child, not Baby, not a combination of both of them. Just Elizabeth. ”Am I a murderer?” He asked, turning his head to look at her. ”No. Why would you think you are one?” Baby tilted her head to the side. ”I mean, I got Samuel killed. Mom killed herself because he died.” He began, ”I watched Ennard kill a man while he was in control, and enjoyed it.” His grip on the sink tightened. ”You didn't know any of those things could've happened. When Samuel died, Fredbear failed a programmed function. That is not your fault.” Baby explained to him. He let out a shaky sigh, he wouldn't cry. ”I’m sorry for pushing this all on you, Elizabeth.”

”It’s alright, Matt. I can’t judge you for telling your feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

July 2nd, 2019

5 AM

Eldrich Apartment Complex

1 day left

Conner opened his eyes, immediately shutting them again as the light from the lamp only a few inches behind him hit hard. He groaned and opened his eyes again, bringing his head up to look around, he noticed that was laying on the couch, a blanket thrown over him. He must’ve fallen asleep while watching TV. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, and peered over the headrest of the couch, looking into the kitchen, where Michael was replacing the burnt curtains of one of the windows. He was in one of the toy location uniforms, specifically the one designed to match Orville Elephant, the outfit was made up of dark orange dress shirt and pants, along with a light orange vest. Every animatronic had a uniform designed after them. Conner laughed, ”you look fucking ridiculous.” he commented. ”fuck you, I look great!” Michael argued. ”every inch of my body thinks you look terrible.” He joked, a smile plastered across his face. ”Well, that's not a lot of inches then.” The other grinned, He stared for a moment, ”Touche.” Michael pointed towards one of the small tables next to the couch, ”I got you some sweet tea, and I made a list of stuff we need from the supermarket.” Conner nodded, as Michael put on his work hat, it had elephant ears on it and was two shades of orange. ”Tell the crew I said hi!” he called as Michael left the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

July 2nd, 2019

6 AM

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Location B

1 day left

Michael stepped out of the car, which sat in the staff parking of the location B parking lot. He looked around, spotting a lone car on the other end of staff parking. ”Guys, I think we’ll have quite the mess to clean up.” he announced to everyone else that stepped out of the car. The pizzeria didn't open until 10 am, but there was an opening group that came in bright and early every morning to clean up. This group usually consisted of 6 people, but with Conner volunteering to do the night shift for a week they were down to 5. He had called Conner a dumbass when the other had told him, but he still went through with it. For now the group consisted of him and four other people:

Genevieve; a 23-year-old woman, the second oldest of the group and the second tallest, standing at around 6’1”, she was very competitive and carefree, she liked to have fun and party. During work hours, she performed at Kid’s cove as one of the second Toy Foxy’s shipmates, along with Sara, Marcus, and Conner telling stories in costumes and making children happy. From what he knew, she had a girlfriend.

David; a 25-year-old man, the oldest and tallest of the group, standing at 6’3”, they all labeled him as the most serious and observation, he could point out just about anything that made you different from others. During work hours, he worked as day shift security, spending most time in the security office, monitoring both floors of the pizzeria. He was dating Marcus.

Marcus; a 21-year-old man, he was the third oldest and fourth tallest of the group, standing at 5’7”, he was probably the most outgoing of the group, he loved talking to people and messing around, he was frankly, easy to talk to. He also worked in Kid’s cove, he was considered Toy Foxy’s opening act. He’d put on a little show, then introduce Toy Foxy and everyone else. He was dating David.

and finally, Sara; an 18-year-old woman, she was the youngest of the group and the shortest, he guessed that she was at least 5’4”, she had such an amazing personality. She was so kind, and supportive too. In Kid’s cove, she was the quartermaster and was also one of the people who made sure no kids could get too close to Toy Foxy, that was probably the part that made her most worried. She was dating Conner, and the two very much in love.

And then there was, of course, Conner, the third youngest and second shortest, being 20 and 5’5”. Finally, there was him, the second youngest and third-tallest, he was also 18, and 5’8”. He worked as a game tech in the second-floor game room. He enjoyed his job mostly because dealt with children less, but he had plenty of run-ins with angry parents. The group considered themselves friends and spent their lunch break together in the security room.

”Maybe the-” Marcus began but was cut off as a very disheveled man stumbled out of the pizzeria and darted towards his car, not giving the place a second look. ”Well, he's not dead.” Sara commented, resting her arm on top of the car. ”He doesn't look injured either.” David said, ”which means-” Michael sighed in relief, cutting the other off, ”Thank God.” Genevieve nodded, ”it would've been a shame if he died on his last night.” She frowned. ”I don't get why he kept coming back.” Sara watched the man’s car pull out of the parking space. ”probably for the paycheck.” Marcus shrugged as he closed the passenger door. ”so, the same reason we do this every morning?” Sara asked. ”we do this because we get paid more and management has made to many threats for us to refuse.” David smiled sarcastically as he made his way to the front door’s of the pizzeria. ”Couldn’t we take them to court for that, or something?” Marcus asked. Michael looked at him with a grave expression, “They would kick our asses in seconds.” Sara nodded, ”they would.” Genevieve frowned, ”come on guys, let's not ruin the mood anymore.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

July 2nd, 2019

12 PM

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Location B

1 day left

Sara walked through the upstairs Gameroom, hands kept calmly behind her back. She paused as she saw Michael knelt down by one of the games. Most likely trying to fix some issue with it. She smiled and walked up to the machine, ”what’s wrong with it?” She asked, looking at the game. ”some kid managed to get lord knows what stuck in it.” Michael sighed, glancing up towards her. She looked towards the far end of the Gameroom, ”Hey, don't we turn off the withered animatronics In the morning?” she asked. ”Yeah, why?” Michael answered. ”withered foxy is coming this way.” Michael looked at her immediately, “he’s what?” She pointed behind him. He whipped around and watched as withered foxy staggered towards them, completely ignoring everyone else in the room. He stared at it, noticing something _odd_. ”Sara, we have more of a problem then it looks.” he said. ”what- what do you mean?” she glanced at the animatronic.

”His eyes shouldn't be purple.”


End file.
